


Murdered Encore

by remanth



Series: 221B Ficlets [15]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Jim Moriarty - Freeform, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, murdered encore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 23:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5069350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remanth/pseuds/remanth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John muses on how they got to this place as he cuddles with Sherlock</p>
            </blockquote>





	Murdered Encore

“I can’t believe we have Moriarty and some sort of... murdered encore to thank for this,” John said, whispering in Sherlock’s ear as they lay in bed. John had his arms around Sherlock’s waist and Sherlock’s head was tucked into the crook of his neck. 

“Hmm?” Sherlock murmured, half-asleep after the last hour they’d spent loving. “What?”

“It’s because he seemed to come back,” John continued, freeing one arm to card his fingers through Sherlock’s hair. “If he hadn’t, you would have died six months after Mycroft sent you away and I would still be miserable with Mary. I have a psychotic murderer to thank for the man in my arms and my life.”

“Well, yes, I suppose he is partly responsible,” Sherlock said, the usual precision of his words blurred. “But either way, the outcome is good. I certainly wouldn’t have this any other way. You and me against the world. Does it matter why it happened?”

“It doesn’t, no,” John chuckled, pressing a kiss to Sherlock’s temple. “You are very right. As always. Very right and very brilliant.”

“Say it again,” Sherlock said, smiling up at John with a glint his eyes. He always angled for John’s praise when they were tangled together like this.

“What?” John asked playfully before giving in. “You’re right, Sherlock. And brilliant. Always brilliant.”


End file.
